prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalina (FD)
Rosalina (リリカ Lyrica) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Rosalina and her younger brother Rene live and work with their parents at the Tailor Shop. Unlike her brother, Rosalina is shy and rarely ever speaks, so sometimes her sentences are short, but her skills as a fashion designer are quite good. The rival for Rosalina's hand in marriage is Sebastian, who shares Rosalina's love for fashion. As the player raises friendship with Rosalina she will become less of an introvert and more talkative by accepting your idol requests. 'Gifts' Response *'Favorite:' "How delicious... Chocolate Chip Cookies are my... favorite food... Th-thank you very much..." *'Loved:' "Th-that's for me...? I really...really like this. Thank you." *'Liked:' "Is that a present for me...? Th-Thank you..." *'Dislike:' "This isn't quite good..." *'Hated:' "Uwaah...! Why...why for me...? *'Horror:' "...Why don't you make this yourself? ....I have no sense to butter!" 'Love Events' 1-Symbol Event *Fashion Store *10:00 to 14:00 *Not Monday or Saturday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Rainy weather *Rosalina has 10,000 HP or more *10 pieces of clothing have catalogued As the player goes inside Fashion Store, they are greeted by Rosalina. She heard he's collecting many clothes. Rosalina just loves fashion! She asks what kind of clothes is the player collecting, and hopes he can pick one for her. When she was little, her parents bought some clothes. Rosalina could never forget that, but can't recall where they were now, so wished she could go again to some place like that. She just a little too excited. Choice 1: You startled me! (+2000 HP) Rosalina apologises that she felt embrassed. She always get like that when talking about fashion. Fashion is fun, and she feels cheerful when doing that! She's very happy that the player loves fashion too. Choice 2: I don't mind. (-1000 HP) That's terrible! 2-Heart Event *Fashion Store *10:00 to 14:00 *Not Monday or Saturday *Rainy weather *Rosalina has 20,000 HP or more *Rene has 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) or more *You already seen Rosalina's 1-Heart Event Rosalina is glad to see you. Rene, who feels excited during this rainy day, assumes that he wants to play outside! Rosalina panics and tells Rene not to play outside because of the horrible weather, but her younger brother doesn't listen her. What will you do? Choice 1: Stay inside. (+2000 HP) You talk to Rene and he should go upstairs. As he apologised, Rosalina thanks for your help. Choice 2: Let Rene play. (-2000 HP) By allowing Rene to play outside, he will catch a cold. Sonja will continue to babysit her younger brother in her own way. Both of them leave the player outside. 3-Heart Event ''' *Exit your house *6:00 to 7:30 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Rosalina has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Rosalina's 2-Heart Event Rosalina has been nice enough to knit you a scarf by hand! She hopes that you'll like it, and asks if you'd like to keep it. '''Choice 1: Thank you. (+3000 HP) The Blue Scarf is a unique clothing item, only available if given to the player by Rosalina. She will be really happy. Choice 2: No thanks... (-3000 HP) Rosalina is upset and then sadly leaves. 4-Heart Event *Walk from Beach Road to Beach *16:00 to 18:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Rosalina has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen Rosalina's 3-Heart Event As the player walks to Beach, he is greeted by Rosalina. Although she's very shy, she has worked up the courage to meet with and tell you something very important in person! Rosalina says that she likes the player, and asks if you'll go out with her! Choice 1: You're the only one for me! (+5000 HP) Rosalina very relieved that you return her feelings! She will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Choice 2: Sorry, I like someone else. (-4000 HP) She very sad the next time player talks to her, and will remind that you forgot something important. Date Event *When you wake up in the morning *Cannot trigger on Monday (because the Bar is closed) *Must be sunny *Rosalina has 45,000 HP (4.5 Hearts) or more *You already seen all of Rosalina's Heart Events *You are going steady with Rosalina When the player wakes up in morning, Rosalina was hoping that if you'd like to join her for tea and snacks at the beach later on in the day. If the player accepts, she'll ask her to meet her at Beach in 16:00. If the player refuses, they will lose Heart Points with Rosalina. Meet Rosalina at the Beach. When the player arrives, he and Rosalina will have a picnic. Rosalina will ask if the player likes cookies, and answering with "I love them!" will make her happy. Answering positively will earn the player's HP (Heart Points) with Rosalina. At the end of evening, she will thank for the time you've spent with him, and hopes we can do it again sometime. 'Marriage and Children' Apart from having 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), buying the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, Year 2 or later, the player must befriend Ace, Bianca, and Rene to 3 Hearts (30,000 HP) before Rosalina accepts your marriage proposal. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. The children you get from marrying Rosalina will have blond hair and blue eyes. The boy has short hair whilst the girl has pigtails. 'Romance Events' The player's rival if you want to marry Rosalina will be Sebastian. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Mitzi in game. You must trigger all of the romance events between the two of them before they get married. If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then the romance event will not occur. Playing as male, you must befriend Sebastian to see these events. If you're female, you'll need to befriend Rosalina. NOTE: If the Player raise their heart level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Sebastian and Rosalina, but they have Rosalina at 60,000 HP (6 Hearts). Rosalina likes the player more than Sebastian, therefore the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event #1 *Fashion Store *17:00 to 18:00 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Sebastian (Boy Player) or Rosalina (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) Sebastian asks Rosalina if she thinks that working is interesting. Rosalina tells Sebastian that she enjoys fashion and sewing. Sebastian agrees, and says that it's good work to be doing. Rosalina says that statement is a bit strange, but laughs in agreement. Romance Event #2 *Walk from Lake District to Main Pathway *15:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Sebastian (Boy Player) or Rosalina (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Hearts) Sebastian is angry about a customer who was rude to Rosalina. Rosalina is trying to convince Sebastian not to worry and thinks that he is over reacting. Sebastian calms down after realising that Rosalina isn't upset by it and they both go home. Romance Event #3 *Fashion Store *17:00 to 18:00 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Sebastian (Boy Player) or Rosalina (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Hearts) Rosalina and Sebastian are in Fashion Store together. Rosalina just about to start carrying some stock when Sebastian stops her and offers his help. She agrees and goes to pick up some more boxes, but he wants to carry those too! Rosalina wants to help and becomes frustrated that Sebastian won't let her carry anything on her own. Sebastian explains that he doesn't want to see Rosalina get hurt, and she decides to let him carry everything. Romance Event #4 *Sebastian's House in Caramel Fields *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Sebastian (Boy Player) or Rosalina (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Hearts) Rosalina has come to visit Sebastian at his home, because she's concerned. Sebastian sprained his ankle, and she wants to know that he's okay. Sebastian says that he's fine, and thanks Candace for being so concerned about him. Sebastian apologises to Rosalina, hoping that she's not upset about anything in the past. Rosalina also apologises, because she feels that Sebastian has never liked her. Sebastian immediately says that's not true at all.. he's always liked her! In fact, he was looking for a Flower Jewel to propose to her with! Rosalina accept Sebastian's proposal, saying that there's nobody else that she would rather marry. 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Sebastian and Rosalina will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Sebastian and Rosalina asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Ballroom inside City Hall to see Sebastian and Rosalina's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Romance Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Sebastian's House and go inside his room on the left side door. When the player enters Sebastian's bedroom it looks like Rosalina feels unwell. The female-side of partnership for every Romance Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, enter the same location where Rosalina is about to pregnant! Sebastian and Rosalina as well as the player will be automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. Finally they have a healthy baby girl named Mitzi. Mitzi will only appear in game if Sebastian and Rosalina already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters